


Tire Swings and Campfires

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ROAD TRIP+CAMPING*<br/>Human AU</p>
<p>I just really enjoy sleepy snuggles, the whole front seat back seat dynamics, and people driving carefully so that others do not wake up. Wow I am a sap<br/>I am also trying to write more interesting sentences conventions-wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick Up

Tires screeching, the fire engine red car came to a stop alongside the friendly suburban cul de sac. Each lawn perfectly cut to the proper length, each fence painted pristine like paper, and each house a carbon-copy of its neighbor. A dark figure dressed in all black stepped out and a heavy clunk could be heard as his foot collided with the freshly swept drive. The figure crept, sneaking towards the back of his target stooping down until his hand found what it was looking or; A stone. Walking with swagger in his step, the stranger curled his arm and tossed the tiny pebble at the top left window. The window slid open and boyish grin peeked out. "You ready?" the grounded man whispered testily. Still beaming, the boy tossed a lightly packed duffle to the ground and then clambered out of the window creating quite a racket. "Jesus dude, could you be any louder" breathed the silhouette standing in the grass. Once the boy had finally made his way through the maze of the roof down to the ground, he grabbed his bag and dashed off to the car where the other boy had already deserted him for. Suddenly, a yell broke the silence of night, "It's my fucking car Izzy" the voice roared. "Yeah... I just thought you and Simon might want to get better acquainted, you see?" Izzy snapped back followed by an innocent giggle as she slammed the door shut. Begrudgingly the yeller submitted and climbed in the back seat. Simon finally joined him in the back seat puzzled as to what Izzy could have meant. "Heyo! Its Simon the boy in the driver’s seat hollered as Simon shut the door. "Hey Alec!" Simon beamed. "Where’s Clary?" he continued. Alec's eyes rolled into the back of his head "Hopefully far, far, away" he groaned. Simon wondered where the sudden disdain for Clary had come from but he decide it was best just to leave that for another time. "I need a beer" a defeated voice stated from Simon's left. Already tipsy, Alec tried to hand him the rest of his, however, the bottle slipped from his grasp and sudsy beer spilled all over the boys black buttoned top and pants. He yelled from the cold and immediately began to curse profusely. "Shit! Dude I'm sorry Raph" Alec apologized. "Well, I'm screwed" Raphael complained. "I haven't got a spare set of clothes"


	2. Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote this chapter but then I accidentally closed the tab so rip me
> 
> Simon is a little too into Raphael in his shirt  
> Raphael is just done  
> Alec is trying to annoy his parents by sneaking off and living the life  
> Izzy is just enjoying the chaos

"No spare clothes?" Alec burst out. "Whose dumb idea was that?" he grinned. "Shut up dude! Can I just borrow something from you?" he half begged. Face softening, Alec smiled, "Sure I have a spare shirt" Simon interrupted. Simon blushed and looked away. "Well... I have a pair of shorts so looks like you're all set" Alec finished confused. Simon dug in his bag and grabbed a slightly wrinkled 'Nightmare on Elm Street' tee. He gingerly handed the shirt to Raphael at the same time as Alec's jorts smashed into Raphael's face. In his moment of embarrassment Raphael had forgotten how Alec was using this trip as a way to rebel and get away from his smothering parents. Raphael unbutton his shirt as fast as he could, his failing him on every button. He finally freed himself from his clothes, and unfastened his belt. He looked up to see three eager sets of eyes looking back at him. "Fuck off!" He groaned as he pulled his pants off. He slid on the jorts, a snug fit even by Alec's standards. "We all set then?" Izzy laughed as she soaked in the situation. "Well I don't exactly care" she continued as she sped out of suburbia. Soon, feeling the effects of alcohol and the unbearable heat of the car, Alec passed out. His mouth dragged open and he began to snore slightly. Raphael lifted his donated shirt and inhaled everything Simon that lingered. Quickly, he glanced over hoping Simon hadn't caught his nasal episode. Simon however, was doing his best not to look at Raphael at all. The shirt plus the shorts was too much for Simon to handle. Soon the weight of sleep pulled on Raphael too much and he drifted off to sleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "shit shit shit!" BEEP BEE- "Thank god." Simon heard Izzy whisper with joy. Simon cracked open an eye to gain a view of his surroundings. Alec had managed to spread out even more in the passenger seat, Raphael's head rested on his chest, and Izzy sat only half-attentive at the steering wheel. Simon drifted back off to sleep, until everything clicked in his head and he was wide awake. He felt his heart race and prayed that Raphael couldn't feel the sudden disturbance under his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well see

Raphael was roused by the blinding flash of a camera. "Oh shit!" Izzy exclaimed. "Sorry " she continued. "Just thought that this mess needed to be documented for future generations to see." She barely got the whole setence out before she burst into laughter. Still dazed, Raphael broke the seal of his eyelids exposing himself to the dim light of morning. Adjusting to his surroundings, Raphael felt something move across his back, and he glanced back spying a hand resting comfortably on his upper back. Raphael turned forward looking for the source off us hand. He held in a scream. "Get the fuck off of me!" Raphael growled as he ripped Simon's arm off his back. Groggy, Simon straightened his spine in his seat. "From what I recall," Simon paused to collect his thoughts, "you were the one who dove into my arms." he jabbed slyly with a deep, tired timbre. The door slammed as Raphael stormed out of the car. Bell chimes went of as Raphael stepped inside. The 7/11. A teenage girl no older an 16 stood inattentively at the register. She disregarded him as he perused the aisles looking at this and that. Chimes rung once more, the door swung open. Izzy and Simon stepped inside chittering and chatting as though Raphael had not just been humiliated beyond belief. "Where's Alec" Raphael managed to spit out desperately hoping to avoid discussing the events of the night. Izzy raised an eyebrow at him, "alcohol is not a friend in the morning" she stated plainly. On que, Ale staggered out of the bathroom. With little grace. He looked exhausted, ready to drop at any moment. Izzy huffed, "You better not skip out on your turn behind the wheel." Alec stood unsteadily, eyes hazy. "I'll drive" Simon offered. hopelessly. Shrugging, Izzy tossed him the keys as she handed her peach rings to the cashier. "Shotgun!" Raphael blurted out of the blue. "Maybe Alec isn't the only one who regressed to 15" Izzy said nonchalantlly. She's grabbed Alec by the arm and dragged him to the car leaving Raphael and Simon alone. the tow made awkward eye contact before Simon breaghed "We should... We should go with them." He smiled, and the they set off for the car forgetting to actually buy anything from the store.


End file.
